Enemies Fire
by trackstar50
Summary: 8th grade can't get anymore chaotic! Claire can't choose between Cam and an enemy but Massie might drop this cause someone new might jepordize her status. Luckily she has some plans up her Marc Jacobs sweater sleeve. She'll just plan something huge.
1. Summary

**Look Out Westchester, or You Might Be In the Line of Fire**

**Massie: **Massie and Dempsey are better than ever . . . well, that's a lie. He's been spending way too much time with Layne plus, there's a new girl that all the girls and guys, including Dempsey, are starting to worship. Massie will just have to remind them who the true alpha is and lucky for her, a new guy knows that. So can Massie use him to get more attention from Dempsey and the others without feelings getting hurt?

**Claire: **With the boyfast over she can finally agree to take Cam back, but what happens when a Grayson Academy guy catches her eye? Will she fall for him even though he's from the enemy school and Massie says that it would just be social suicide to go out with someone from there?

**Alicia: **Can date Josh openly but will they break apart when she starts to ignore him to help Massie bring the new girl and Layne down? There's no harm in helping a friend, right?

**Kristen: **Dune is _sooo_ old news. The latest boy gossip is the two new guys. Kristen is sure that she'll be able to snag one of them, but who is that girl he's always with?

**Dylan: **Thankful for her last diet cause she's looking better than ever and knows it! The best thing now is that she can show off her new body to a new guy, but wait. Why's he so tight with Massie? Will Dylan resort to an off-limits person for comfort?

**The Guys**

**Derrington:** The _God _of everyone. He's not too fazed that Massie's hanging out with one of the new guys, he can have her. They both have to have what they want. Anyways, Derrington has someone else. All he has to do is be a nice guy and try not to screw up this time.

**Cam:** Claire can finally be his. All his. So why's she acting like their just _friends_. They should be expressing their love! Well, not literally but they could at least hold hands or something to show that they're going out.

**Josh:** Now that he and Alicia can finally go out, she starts to shrug him off. It's like they're not even going out. Alicia says that she needs to help a friend. Josh understands that, but that's her excuse all the time.

**Andrew: **Grayson Academy's hot male alpha. Too bad for all the girls there though cause he likes a girl at BOCD. Nothing will stop this sexy brown haired, aqua blue eyed boy to get her, no matter what his friends say . . .

**Jason: **One of the new guys on the block. This brown haired, grey eyed boy with a tan that can only be natural will make friends easy with his laid back nature. Just wishes that everyone else could be like that. Why does everyone have to gossip and get jelous?

**Jacob:** The other new guy in town. Just like his brother but with black hair and sky blue eyes. Jacob's also a little more athletic even though they were both on the soccer team at their old school, Jacob was captain. And he plans to have that spot here so all he has to do is take someone else down.


	2. Chapter 1

**BOCD**

**September 21, 7:56 a.m.**

**Outside the Green Café**

"Okay. Where the HECK is Alicia?! I heard that there are some new kids and I need some gossip." Massie demands.

"There are two boys and a girl. The boy's names are Jason and Jacob, hawt twins, and the girl's name is Jessica."

_Huh!_ Massie thought. She heard the gossip but it didn't come from Alicia. It came from-

"Yeah. They're from, like, California but the boys moved here because of their dad's job and the girl moved here cause . . . well, I don't know." Claire confirms, but she's not smiling and for once she got good gossip.

"Kuh-laire! Do you work for E! News?" Massie sets up, with a grin on her face.

"No." Claire says, falling for the trap.

"Then how did you get the gossip?"

Dylan and Kristen crack up while Claire just giggles. But seriously, how did Claire get the gossip? It's Kuh-laire we're talking about! She's always the last to know. Massie isn't sure if it's good or bad because Claire has always been the good one and not gossip.

"Claire, are you okay because you never gossip?" Massie asks, truly concerned. The Soccer Boys got back in the main building a few weeks ago and The PC have finally got back on top and were better than ever and she wasn't about to let Claire's sulking ruin their image.

"Yeah, it's just that Cam wants me to take him back and, and-"

"And what? Claire, you and Cam were meant to be together. It's destiny." Kristen explains.

"If there was a boy that I was meant to be with then I'd go for him. Especially if he was a HART like Cam," Dylan reassures. "Too bad the only one for me is Shrek since we both eat _way_ too much."

"Dylan, you do eat a lot-"

"Massie!"

"But I hope you're not implying that you're fat because you're not. And one day, a guy will worship you for actually eating and not gaining an ounce," Massie states. "Just hope they have a big wallet when he takes you out to eat."

"Ugh! You guys!" Dylan yells, trying to hide a smile on her face as the others laugh.

"Don't worry. We just like to mess with you Dyl," Kristen reassures. "And if you do think that you're fat, which you're not, then maybe you should join the soccer team with me."

"No thanks. I'll try another one of my mom's diets."

"Sure. Like those worked before," Claire states.

"Kuh-laire! Just take him back. I'm tired of your sour mood," Massie says, even though on the inside she was sort of glad for Claire and her new attitude.

"Okay. I'll think about it for another week then I'll decide."

"Okay. Now let's just forget Alicia and make our grand entrance. It's time to let the new kids know who rules the school. Oh, and we're walking to Lady Gaga's Just Dance beginning at the chorus. A-five, a-six, seven, eight."

**BOCD**

**September 21, 8:10 a.m.**

**The Hallways**

Alicia knew that she was _so _dead. She had blown off Massie's mini conference to make sure they were ready to make they're entrance for the assembly that was called. But Josh had wanted to talk to Alicia before that and she couldn't pass that up. They were boyfriend and girlfriend and she had to commit and make time for him. She just hoped that Massie would understand this once.

Alicia looked back at Josh, who was following close behind and smiled. How was she so lucky? In fact, she was the only PC member with a _real_ boyfriend. Massie says that she and Dempsey are going out but he still talks to that LBR Layne.

"I heard that the new kids play soccer and are really good," Josh says, interrupting Alicia's thoughts.

"Yeah, but only the boys. I haven't heard much on the new girl," she whispers.

"Neither have I. And why are you whispering?" Josh questions, tickling Alicia.

"Haha! Quit it!" Alicia giggles. She was lucky. She had a perfect boyfriend that ah-dored her dearly. Nothing could go wrong. Right?

They entered the café, Alicia and Josh going their separate ways.

"Heyyy," Alicia greets, hoping the others already forgave her for missing their entrance.

"Heyyy!" they greet back but Alicia could already tell what Massie was thinking. That she blew her off for Josh and that she should remember what happened the last time that happened too much. Messing with Massie Block is your worst nightmare so this meant extra sucking up to the alpha.

"Ehmagawd! I love your Marc Jacobs green cable knit sweater. It looks ah-mazing on you!" Alicia points out.

"Thanks. Anyways, take a seat while we wait for Principal Burns to introduce the new kids. I wonder why she's running late. Normally we're the last to arrive," Massie states.

"Wait so was your entrance ruined?" Alicia asks, secretly hoping that it was so that she didn't miss much.

"No. It was perfect. As usual," Massie clarifies nonchalantly, signaling to the others to play along. Honestly, it wasn't the best. Everyone was still obsessed about meeting the new kids. What's so great about them? No one acted this way when Claire moved here. Then again, these kids sound pretty alpha if the rumors are true. But she'll make sure that she stays on top. It won't be hard, she's proved herself many times.

Principal Burns finally arrived with two ah-dorable boys and some girl by her side.

"Sorry I'm late," she greets. "I had to go over a few more things with them. Now I would like to introduce Jason." She points to a dark brown haired boy with grey eyes and a has to be natural tan.

"I call dibs," Kristen whisper announces.

"This is Jacob," Principal Burns says pointing to a black haired blue eyed beauty. Other than that, the two look exactly alike.

"And I can take him," Dylan says.

"And this is Jessica," Principal Burns finishes up with pointing to a tanned girl. She had long brown ringlets that touched about three inches above no-fat waste, sparkling brown eyes, and a great posture.

"_Whateva! _She's still an LBR," Massie snarls, a little too over confident. This girl was definitely going to give them a run for their money.

"Definitely. She's no competition," Alicia agrees.

"How come my curls never looked like that?" Dylan mumbles.

"Well, you have straight hair that looks ah-mazing so don't worry," Kristen reassures, worried herself.

"Kuh-laire! Stop biting your nails! We don't want to show any fear," Massie addresses.

"Yeah, but what if she makes Cam change his mind about me. I think that I'm going to take him back now," Claire whisper-confirms.

"Why are you whispering?" Massie asks out loudly.

"Cause she's coming our way," Claire points out, clearly starting to freak.

"Don't worry. We can handle her. PC, you know the drill."


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated recently but I had a writing SOL, this state test I have to take, and then I had 2 basketball tournaments in 1 weekend! I could hardly play the last 3 games, that's how sleepy I was but I promise I'll update more.**

**BOCD**

**September, 21, 8:21**

**Green Café**

The PC entered their bored-with-life stage as the new girl, Jessica, walked by. Kristen watched her from the corner of her eyes. Jessica was pretty. Her curls bounced with every step and her posture was so perfect that it could show up any model's runway walk.

"Ehmagawd! Did you see that," Massie exclaims.

"See what?" Kristen asks.

"She didn't even look at us. Not one glance and not any signs of envy," Alicia answers for Massie, who is clearly in shock.

_Uh oh, this girl is screwed, _Kristen thinks. No one ever ignored the Pretty Committee.

"Maybe she didn't see us," Claire says.

"Kuh-laire! Of course she saw us. Why wouldn't she?" Massie thinks out loud.

"She's just jealous. If I was new then I would _definitely_ be jealous of us," Dylan confirms.

"Yeah, like when Claire first moved here. She was jealous."

"Thanks," Claire sarcastically says, even though it was true but she didn't want to think about what happened to her before her and the PC was friends.

"Guys! Look where she's at now!" Kristen gasps.

Sure enough, Jessica was over at table two talking to the boys, but Kristen wasn't worried about that. It was the fact that she and Jason, the twin with brown hair and grey eyes, kept whispering in each other's ear. How were they so close?

"Slut!" Alicia sneezes.

"Ha ha!" Massie laughs a little too loud. "She better enjoy being the center of attention right now, but after when I'm done with her-," Massie just grins widely, not finishing the sentence.

The bell rings, signaling that the meeting was over and to go to first block.

**BOCD**

**September 21, 8:45**

**History Class**

Claire had history first block and unfortunately, none of the other PC members had that class that block. Except she still had Layne so that's not too bad.

"You know the new girl, she isn't that mean," Layne greets.

"Yeah right. She's still some LBR," Claire strikes back with.

"Whoa. What were you when you first moved here? The girl in Gap overalls and platform KEDS. At least this girl knows style," Layne answers back.

"Yeah, well, uh, uh-"

"You may hang out with Massie but you don't have comebacks like her yet," Layne says with an added laugh.

Claire had to laugh at that. Her comebacks did suck but at least she could admit that. Her smile faded away when Cam walked in the room. She forgot that he was in some of her classes now that he was back in the Main Building.

"Awww! Look. There's your Cammie Wammie," Layne over-enthusiastically says.

"Shut up," Claire says, trying not to laugh. What was it about him that made him so irresistible? Was it his eyes? His romantic bones? The way how he's sweet to everyone? Claire sighed.

_Wait. Where is he goin_g? He was coming towards her. There was only one seat left and that was right next to Claire.

"Get ready," Layne whispers, with a grin on her face.

Cam sits down and starts opening his binder. "So. Claire, how are you, uh, doing?" he asks shyly.

"Oh, you know. Fine." Claire answers but it comes out more like a question. She looks at him and their eyes meet.

_Ugh! _Claire thinks. It is impossible to stay mad at him. Especially when his one blue eye and one green eye can see right into your soul. He has such a good heart.

"That's good. Well there's a soccer game next week on Wednesday if you want to come," Cam states.

"I'd love to come!" Claire practically screams. "But I'll have to check my schedule," she says a little calmer this time. She didn't want to seem too eager. Claire wanted to make sure that Cam truly wanted her back before she said yes.

"That's good. Well, I hope you can make it," Cam finishes, his eyes full of joy and hope.

"Yeah. Me too," Claire whispers as the teacher starts the lesson.

**The Block Estate**

**September, 21, 3:30**

**GLU Meeting**

"Okay. So as you all are probably wondering, the reason I called this urgent GLU meeting is so that we can work on our future." Massie walks over to her computer chair and sits down.

"Our future? What do you mean?" Claire questions.

"Our future as in we have to work on our social presence. We have most of the grade's attention but that will change if we stay the same _forever._ We want to show them that we can take on any challenge."

"Yeah, but what's our challenge?" Alicia asks.

"Jessica!" Massie _and_ Kristen yell at the same time.

Everyone looks at Kristen, expecting an answer. "It's just that she's always around Jason. That makes it hard for me to flirt with him then because I don't know if he likes her or not," she finally answers.

"See! That's why we need to change and become better. If we become better then _everyone_will focus mainly on us. It's like we left and came back better than ever," Massie clarifies.

"Wait. We're leaving Westchester? Where are we going?" Dylan asks innocently.

"We're not going anywhere. I was using a simile. Or metaphor. Or whatever!" Massie frustratingly says. _Gawd! _What was up with all the questions? This is simple. They better themselves and destroy Jessica. What's so hard about that?!

"So what are your plans to help our social presence?" Kristen asks. That was actually a good question.

"Well, what event attracts the biggest crowd?" Massie asks, even though she knows the answer.

"Soccer," Alicia answers. "Wait. Are we going to join the soccer team?" Alicia asks, scrunching up her nose in distaste.

"EW! No!" Massie screams. "But what can we do that will make us look cute and have all eyes on us?"

After a moment of silence Massie answers for them. "Cheerleading!"

"What?!" comes from the rest of the PC.

"It will make everyone envy us!" Massie stands up grinning.

"Yeah, but I play soccer," Kristen sits down thinking about having to watch all the others get all of the attention at games.

"True. But we could make up some cheers for just you. That way, if we're yelling your name people will start to watch you, too," Massie clears up.

"That won't be too bad," Kristen perks up.

"Wait. Is it just going to be us?" Claire asks.

"No. We'll have tryouts. But I'll make sure that we stand out the most," Massie sits back down, gazing out the window as if she was in a dream.

"Massie, I have a question. What are the uniforms going to look like?" Dylan questions.

"We will design them. Let's get started!" Massie gets out her palm pilot, signaling to the others to get theirs out, and for Claire to get some paper.

Dylan was amazed. She's never seen Massie get so excited about something. Usually Massie had to hide her emotions to keep from looking like an LBR but hey. There's a first for everything.

"Okay. We'll definitely want to have some dance lessons before we start the team so that we will be fit and flexible. Alicia, do you think that you can get us some private lessons at Body Alive Dance Studio?" Massie asks.

"Given."

"Good. Now onto uniforms. The colors have to be orange and blue since those are the team colors."

"Yeah. The skirts have to definitely be mini," Alicia decides.

"And the tops could be belly shirts, but it cuts off right above our belly buttons. It'll look good on us because the dance lessons will definitely help burn fat," Dylan joins in.

"Then it could be one shouldered. Or better yet, it could look one shouldered but the other sleeve could be a see-through orange," Claire somehow comes up with.

"Exactly. And the rest of the uniform can be blue with glitter on it," Massie finishes up with, "All we have to do is get Principal Burns to agree to it and that will be easy. Done."

"Done."

"Done."

"Done."

"And done," Kristen says, even though she won't be wearing any of this.

**BOCD**

**Tuesday, September, 22, 11:49**

**Green Café **

"Ha ha! Ouch! Stop it," Massie yells because Dempsey was just tickling her.

Dylan watched in envy. She wished that she could have a committed boyfriend.

"Sorry firecracker. You know my hands can't stay off of you," Dempsey says, smiling at Massie.

_Ugh!_ Dylan thinks. They are _so_ corny. She looked at the others to see their reaction. Alicia watched in envy, too. Probably because Josh never sat with her at lunch, but then again, she spent a lot of time with Josh out of school. She has no right to be mad. At least she has a boyfriend! Claire was looking over at Cam, in a daze if you want to call it that. And Kristen was frantically searching for someone.

"Dempsey!" a sing-song voice said, and it wasn't Massie's.

"Hi Layne," Dempsey greets back.

Massie, now annoyed, clearly not happy that her boyfriend would talk to Layne. "Dempsey, why are you talking to her?" Massie asks, a scowl forming on her face.

"What? You know that Layne and I are really good friends. She's even helping me on my science project," Dempsey says, standing up.

"That's sooo nice," Massie says, sarcasm dripping in her voice. "And where are you going?"

"Oh, we were going to go to the library to get started," Dempsey confirms.

"And you didn't tell me about this?!" Massie stands up, seeing through his soul with her amber eyes. He couldn't leave Massie for Layne. He wouldn't. It would make her look like an LBR. _Ha ha! That would be pretty funny,_Dylan thinks. But then again, it would make them all look like LBRs so he couldn't.

"Well, it's just a project," Dempsey protests.

"Come on Dempsey. We're burning time here," Layne whines.

"Okay. See ya later babe," and with that, Dempsey walks away with Layne leaving Massie standing in the dust, dumbfounded. _Oh snap!_ He did leave her.

"I can _nawt _believe that just happened," Massie sits down.

"It's just a project. Don't worry," Claire soothes. Probably hoping that Layne doesn't become another target of Massie.

"He left me for her," Massie sulks. She's never been left for someone else.

"He didn't dump you," Dylan clears up. Why was Massie so whiny all of a sudden? All of Massie's mood swings were starting to become weird. Besides, Dempsey was just going with Slow Layne. The head leader of all the LBRs with obsessive food problems or something according to Claire.

"Awww. Please tell me you're not sad," an unknown voice says.

"What? I'm not sad," Massie snaps.

"Whoa. Sorry, I was just trying to be supportive. I'm Jacob by the way," he greets with a Crest white smile, taking the seat next to Massie.

"Oh! You're one of the new kids," Dylan smiles. Her chance to get to know him was now.

"Yeah. I guess you can call me that," he says, returning the smile.

Dylan knew that he would definitely be hers. They'd be perfect together! They both liked, um . . . well, that's why they have to get to know each other.

"Where's your brother?" Kristen asks. Of course! That's who she was looking for earlier. She was obsessing over him when he was first introduced so duh! Anyone could have guessed that.

"Uhh, I don't know. Wait! Here he comes with Jessica," Jacob answers.

Kristen scowls. "Are you guys related to Jessica?" Kristen asks hoping for the answer to be yes.

"No. Our families are just really good friends."

"Really." Kristen says, pretending to be interested.

Hang on. What is Massie doing?

"You know Jacob, I really like your shiny black hair and piercing blue eyes," Massie says in a sultry voice, stroking her hand through Jacob's hair right as Jessica and Jason walk up.

"Well, it isn't easy keeping my hair that way," he grins, but Dylan swore that she saw Jacob look unsure of what to do.

_What the-!_Massie knew that she liked Jacob. Good thing that Jacob didn't like Massie back. Besides, Massie had a boyfriend so they couldn't go out anyways. Also, she's not the type to cheat, even if it was Massie Block who claimed that her looks could kill.

"Ha ha! You are _so_funny!" Massie enthusiastically laughs.

"Um, Jacob. Do you want to sit with the soccer team again? They wanted to know," Jason asks, nodding his head towards table two.

"Or you could stay here and talk about that knew _cute_ Ralph Lauren polo that just came out," Jessica sarcastically exclaims.

"What!" Alicia gasps out loud. Everyone knew that Alicia hated it if you dissed or used any kind of sarcasm about Ralph Lauren.

"Um, well I better go ladies," Jacob sincerely smiles a sorry-about-that smile hoping that they would know not to blame him for that comment.

"Bye Jacob!" Massie yells loud enough for almost everyone to hear.

He smiles one last time and walks away.

_Okay, Massie has some serious explaining, _Dylan thinks as she watches Massie wave at Jacob.

"Massie! What was that all about?!" Dylan screeches as soon as the twins and Jessica are out of earshot. She didn't want them to hear her freak out.

"What was what all about?" Massie asks, clearly not pleased that someone would yell at her. The only people that got to yell at her were her parents, which they hardly did.

"You know that I like Jacob," Dylan lowers her voice to a whisper.

"Yeah. I know. So? Wait, you thought that I was actually flirting with him?" Massie asks. Dylan nods her head. "I was just using him to show Jessica that boys could be all over me too. Don't worry. You can have him," Massie reassures.

Dylan agreed to that but why did Massie have to use Jacob. She just led him on! He could start to have feelings for her and once again Dylan would be dateless, boyfriendless, crushless, and pathetic once again in her life.

"He didn't even greet himself," Kristen sulks from out of the blue.

"What?" they all ask.

"Jason. He didn't say hi, introduce himself, or anything. He just kept talking to that Jessica. Even after she dissed Alicia!" Kristen sneers and shudders at the same time. Thinking back to a few minutes ago.

"Maybe he's shy," Claire states.

"Doubt it. Josh told me all about him yesterday over the phone, talking about how the twins were really good at soccer and that they were funny or something. I almost fell asleep during that conversation," Alicia confirms.

"Oh! So they're officially on the soccer team? That's good," Kristen lightens up. "So that means that he'll be at soccer practice."

"Yeah, I think that's how you get better," Massie points out in a _duh_ voice.

"Yeah, I know. But I'll also be there and that means that he'll get to watch me practice and hear the team worship and praise me for my greatness, so he'll start to focus his attention on me instead of _her_," Kristen grins, refusing to say Jessica's name out loud.

"Point!" Alicia, of course.

"See. Everything will work out," Massie twirls her purple hair streak.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that Cam invited me to his soccer game on Wednesday next week. Can we go? I really want to," Claire begs.

"You guys should come. We're playing Grayson Academy. It should be a good game now that we got some new players," Kristen sways in her seat. Everyone knows she hates sitting at the games all alone.

"Of course! But the cheerleading squad won't be performing that day. We still have to put that plan in action," Massie confirms.

"Yes! Now I can tell Cam that I can come to the game!" Claire grins.

**BOCD**

**September, 22, 12:50**

**The Hallways**

As soon as lunch was over, Claire sprinted out of the Café to get to Cam's locker. Only one problem, she had forgotten where it was. If only she could know who he had for homeroom then she could guess where his locker was. She wondered the halls, looking for any signs of Cam.

_Okay, don't panic Claire. You still have 13 minutes to get to class_, she told herself as she walked aimlessly. Where was his locker! Claire looked down to look at her watch as she rounded the corner when BAM! She ran into something.

"Oh shoot! Are you okay?" a soothing voice asks.

"Yeah. I was just running. Or walking. Oh I don't know," Claire answers, delusional.

"Uh, maybe we should get you to the nurse," the voice says again, putting his soft hand to Claire's forehead.

Claire slowly opens her eyes, ready to say something that would probably make her look dumb when she saw the face. "Cam! I was looking for someone. I think it was you!" Claire explains, her senses coming back to her. Well, most of them.

"Really?" Cam's face lightning up. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Some game next week. All I know is that I can come. Will you be playing? I heard that you play something. Oh, what was it?" Claire sits up.

"Yes! You can come to my soccer game!" Cam yells a little, looking around to make sure that no one saw him lose his cool.

"Soccer. You play soccer? I guess that was it then. You play soccer," Claire confirms.

"Yes. I do play soccer. Um, Claire. I'm taking you to the nurse," Cam says, taking Claire's hand and helping her up.

"Thanks! That was a really nice thing to do! You're a nice guy," Claire hugs Cam and as soon as her nose gets the familiar scent of Drakkar Noir, _all _of her senses come back. The hug lasts a little long.

"Well, I guess I should get you to the nurse," Cam starts off, Claire's hand in his.

"Huh? I'm fine," Claire reassures him.

"You sure? You hit my locker pretty hard when you were running. Or walking. Or whatever. What were you doing?" he asks.

"I was just looking for you to tell you that I can come to your soccer game. And I'm positive that I'm fine," she reassures one more time.

"Well, I guess that we should get to class then," Cam starts releasing her hand.

"We can talk on the way. We have the same class next anyways," Claire tightens her grip on his hand signaling that he can hold on. And just as she knew, he holds on, leading the way to their class as they talk and flirt along the way.

**So, as I said, I'm really sorry about being so late on updating. Anyways, the next chapter should be up by tomorrow because I've already started it. BTW, I made this extra long for the time I was away. Hope you liked it.**

**trackstar50**


	4. Chapter 3

**Jessica's House**

**Friday, September, 25, 7:01 a.m.**

**Her Bedroom**

"Ouch!" Jessica yells as she straightens her. Normally she left it curly but since it was finally Friday, it meant that she could celebrate! She was celebrating about getting away from Massie and her group, or the Pretty Committee as they call themselves. Jessica didn't get it. Why did they not like her? Jessica hasn't done anything to them. She hasn't even talked to them. Well, maybe when she went over to ask Jacob if he wanted to sit with the soccer team but she was joking when she made that comment. Who knew that Alicia loved and obsessed over Ralph Lauren?

"Jessica, the boys are here," her mom yells up. Of course they would be here, she gave them a ride to school every day. It's been like that forever. Since they were all six back in first grade and become best friends. They talked to each other about everything, well, mainly her and Jason. Unlike Jacob, Jason was a softy.

"Hey Jessica," they greet when they got to her room.

"Why are you straightening your hair?" Jacob asks.

"Because she's celebrating something," Jason answers for her. Yup, they were true friends. He knew her so well. "What are you celebrating?"

"I'm celebrating being away from school and the snobby rich girls," Jessica sets down her flat iron, looking at her reflection.

"Yeah but after the weekend you'll be right back at school with them," Jason tells her.

"Don't ruin it for me, please. Anyways, I don't get them," Jessica complains.

"Don't get who," both the twins ask.

"The Pretty Committee. They always give me these dirty looks and I can tell that they talk about me. And that Massie, she has it in for me," Jessica starts getting her books together.

"Massie, she's pretty hot. She always looks, I don't know, well put together," Jacob states.

"You do know that she has a boyfriend. I think his name is Dempsey. He's in my Spanish class," Jason sits down on Jessica's bed.

"Yeah. So?" Jacob wonders.

"So? She might cheat on you. She's the type to do that. Always has to be the center of attention, can't be told anything, that little b-"

"Jessica! I didn't know that you were capable of saying those words. You're usually mellow," Jason explains giving her a sincere look, silently asking for an explanation.

"Jacob, could you please leave? I need to talk to someone with a heart," Jessica asks him, a little more harshly than she wanted to.

"Okay, okay. Besides, your mom was making pancakes downstairs," Jacob leaves abruptly.

"So, what's on your mind," Jason soothes.

"The Pretty Committee!" Jessica screams, he actually had to ask that question. What had they been talking about for the last five minutes?!

"You know, they're not all mean. Claire, the one with the white-blonde hair, is the nicest of them all. She's even friends with Layne. You know Layne, right," he asks. Layne may be sort of weird but she was easy to talk to, so if she was friends with Claire then Claire can't be that bad.

"Yeah, I know Layne. Claire and I could probably be friends. What about the others?" Jessica perks up.

"Kristen is on the soccer team so she probably doesn't worry about getting a hang nail or anything. Plus, I heard that she was even captain of the Sirens so she can't be that bad," Jason confirms.

"I also heard that," Jessica says, realizing that maybe they're not that snobby.

"And Dylan, the redhead, actually eats. Most of the girls at BOCD hardly ever eat their lunch, if you want to even call it that," Jason stands up, getting his stuff.

"I guess they're not all bad," Jessica realizes that maybe she was wrong. "Why are you getting up? You haven't told me about the others."

"That's because I don't know that much about them. They might be the snobs of that group. According to Derrick, Massie is a huge snob," Jason clarifies. "If you become friends with the others then maybe Massie and Alicia will start to be nice to you."

"You're right." For once, Jason has some good advice.

**BOCD**

**September, 25, 7:52 a.m.**

**The Big Oak Tree**

"Okay, we got here a little early so we're going to the Oak Tree," Massie commands. She needed some fresh air and wanted to enjoy her time outside before going in the school.

"What song are we walking to?" Alicia asks.

"Right Round by Flo Rida, starting at the chorus. A-five, a-six, seven, eight."

They emerge from the Range Rover and halfway through the chorus they stop dead in their tracks. Right under the Oak Tree was none other than the soccer boys. "Who do they think they are?" Massie sneers, marching over to them. She stops right in front of the Derrington, probably the mastermind behind this, and glares right at him.

"What's up _Massie_?" he asks her, faking innocence.

"I'll skip the diss and go straight to telling you that this is our oak tree. So move!" Massie yells, not taking her eyes off of Derrington.

"You know, if you wanted to stare at me all day, then you could just say so. You can admit that you still _love_ me, even though I moved on. It must hurt your heart to hear that," Derrington strikes back, leaning back on the tree with a huge smirk on his face.

"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt me. But I'm sure you'll hurt when I-"

"Claire!" a voice yells. They all turn around expecting it to be Layne when they see Jessica coming towards them instead.

"I'm Jessica, in case you already didn't know, but Layne has told me all about you," Jessica gushes.

"Layne talks about me?" Claire asks, surprised. "Wait, she doesn't say anything bad about me right?"

"Of course not!" Jessica nearly screams, frightening Claire a little. She decides to bring it down a notch so she doesn't seem too much of a loser. "Layne wouldn't do that. Aren't you two friends?"

"Yeah. Where is Layne by the way? She took my camera yesterday and I need it back," Claire starts to search the lawn with her eyes.

"I think I saw her go in the school. Want to go look for her?" Jessica sincerely asks. Jason was right. Claire is nice.

"Sure. The faster I get my camera back the less I can stop worrying about what she might do to it," Claire laughs at the thought of that. Jessica wasn't as bad as Massie thought.

"Kuh-laire! We're sorta in the middle of something here! I'm sorry Jessica but you can worship us from afar like everyone else," Massie grins evilly.

"Um, we could look for her later then," Claire tells Jessica. Jessica sounds nice, why is Massie so afraid of her?

"Okay. We have Algebra together anyways so we can talk later. Bye!" Jessica smiles and walks away.

"See ya!" Claire calls after. As she turns around sure enough, Massie is glaring at her.

"We will discuss that later," Massie says through gritted teeth. "Anyways, Derrick, give us the tree."

"Whatever. Since you have to have _everything,_ go ahead," Derrington gives in. Signaling for the guys to follow.

"I'll talk to you later Claire," Cam grins and walks away. Claire just blushes. Things between her and Cam must be going alright now.

"Hey Alicia. Are we still on for supper at my house tonight?" Josh asks Alicia, looking hopeful.

"I forgot about the sleepover tonight with the PC. How about some other time?" Alicia looks him in the eyes.

"Sure, I guess," Josh mumbles before walking away.

"Let's get down to business," Massie sits down, waiting for the others to be sitting before she continues. "As we just saw, Jessica is _ah_-bviously trying to take you guys away from me. Did you see what she just did to Claire. We were so close to losing you Claire," Massie cautions, completely dismissing that Claire agreed to go with Jessica to look for Layne.

"I don't know, she doesn't seem that bad," Claire picks at her cuticle, hoping that she won't get a Massie diss for that.

"Claire's right. Why do we hate her again?" Dylan chips in, sticking up for her.

"Dylan!" Massie yells, shocked that she would side with Claire.

"What? She shared some of her chocolate bar with me in English," Dylan explains.

"So she shares some chocolate with you in English and your automatically friends? Does that make her a nice person? Do you remember what she did to us?" Massie questions, looking Dylan straight in the eye.

"Answer to question one, no, it doesn't mean that we're automatically friends. Answer to question two, it's a nice thing to share something with others. And answer to question three, no, I don't remember what she did to us. Would you like to go ahead and say the rest of the 17 questions so we can finish this game of 20 questions?" Dylan looks right back at Massie, not scared to back down.

"She didn't look at us when she first walked by our table and she made fun of Alicia," Massie answers back.

"Actually, she made fun of Ralph Lauren, not Alicia," Kristen corrects.

"I thought that you didn't like Jessica since she hung around Jason so much," Massie directs her glares at Kristen now.

"That doesn't mean that I can't still win him over. Right?" Kristen grins, thinking about seeing him at practice from now on.

"People! Can we just drop the Jessica subject? Josh has a problem with me and I don't know what I did so can we puh-lease stop stressing about someone that wouldn't hurt a fly?" Alicia asks, rubbing her head. Probably because the constant fighting was giving her a headache.

"Alicia's right. Now can we talk about something else?" Kristen begs.

The bell rings and Massie is saved from having to admit that Alicia was right. There was no way that she was going to say that someone had proved her wrong, so at that, Massie stands up walking towards the Main Building, the others following.

**BOCD**

**September, 25, 10:09 a.m.**

**Algebra Class**

Claire's day was going fine so far. Minus the attack she had received earlier when Massie got all bugged when Jessica came over to them. Jessica was nice, especially if she talked to Layne.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Claire looks up to see Jessica regarding to the seat next to her.

"Nope, you can sit there," Claire says, giving a sincere smile. "Oh, and I'm sorry about what happened earlier with Massie. She was just in a bad mood because Derrington was sitting at our Oak Tree." Might as well make friends instead of enemies.

"Derrington? Who's Derrington?" Jessica asks, totally confused. _Wow,_ Claire thought. _She really is new._

"Derrington is Derrick Harrington. It's a nickname we gave. We just blended his first and last name and got Derrington," Claire explains.

"That's cool. Derrington is _way_ better than Derrick," Jessica agrees. "And don't worry. I know that it's not your fault that Massie can have a possessive obsession."

"Ha ha! She does have that kind of problem," Claire has to laugh at that. Sure, Massie was one of her best friends but you can't deny the truth.

"So, I've seen you and Cam together a lot. What's going on there?" Jessica asks grinning.

"You've noticed huh? He wants me to take him back so I'm going to his soccer game on Wednesday and tell him what I think after that," Claire blushes and looks down at her horrible cuticles.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'take back?' Did you guys break up? You two seem like the perfect couple from what I know," Jessica asks, concern in her tone.

"Don't ask. It's a _long _story. But I'll probably end up taking him back," Claire confirms joyfully.

"That's good. So is the soccer game a home game?"

"Yeah. We're playing the rival school. It's supposed to be a good game since your friends joined the team and helped improve it."

"Oh, then if they're playing then I'll be probably be there," Jessica exaggerates having to watch the game.

"So is there anything going on between you and Jason? You two are inseparable," Claire points out.

"Ugh! Why does everyone think that?" Jessica stresses, looking at the ceiling as if asking God that same question.

"I don't know? Maybe because you two are whispering and talking to each other all the time."

"We're just friends. If I went out with Jason then it would be like going out with a brother. Totally wrong," Jessica clearly states. Claire shutters at the thought of going out with Todd. _Ew! _That would be wrong!

"That's good," Claire thinks of how relieved Kristen will be to hear this.

"Why? Please tell me you're not going to start obsessing over him too? I thought that you just said that you like Cam," Jessica whines.

"Don't worry. I won't," Claire widens her eyes in reassurance. "But I know someone else that likes him."

"Really? Who?"

"You can't tell, okay?" Claire holds out her pinky and Jessica shakes it with hers. "Well, Kristen likes him. Do you know if he likes anyone?"

"I don't know but I'm sure he will tell me," Jessica nods her head, as if she knows how to control men or something.

"You know, you should sit with us at lunch today. I'm sure Massie won't mind once she gets to know you. Plus, you could give Kristen some pointers about Jason." Claire knew that she would be dead but if Massie only knew what Jessica really was like then Massie would forget that and they could all be friends. Claire knew what it is like to be new and she wasn't about for some new girl to be humiliated by Massie.

**BOCD**

**September 25, 11:56 a.m.**

**Green Café**

Derrington got his food and walked straight to table two, thinking about what had happened earlier. Massie was so controlling, what did he ever see in her? He didn't even know that answer but oh well. He was definitely over her, though, he is tired of being single. He needed a down-to-earth girlfriend that really didn't care about what people thought of them.

"Harrington! Over here," Cam yells, pointing to the seat next to him.

Derrington immediately thought of Claire. No, he couldn't go for her, that's Cam's girlfriend, or will be according to Cam. Who else was there?

"Who's ready to kill Grayson on Wednesday?!" Plovert yells, throwing his fists in the air.

"Us!" the rest of the table replies except for Derrington.

"Dude, are you okay? Normally, you'd be the loudest. You didn't even try to yell," Josh asks from across the table. Derrington looked at Josh, then at behind Josh, and saw the girl.

"Her!" Derrington yells from nowhere, his brown puppy eyes lightning up at the sight. He was looking straight at Dylan as she walked with her friends to their table.

"What?" the boys ask in unison. They have to rehearse this.

"Oh, nothing," Derrington mumbles, shaking his head to get his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes. Dylan was the one! He thought about all the times that Dylan would actually eat, burp, and a lot of other stuff! She was fun and didn't give a dang about what others thought of her. And unlike Massie, she didn't have all of these weird motives about having to be the best and on top all of the time.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Cam waved his hand in front of Derrington to snap him out of his daze. Derrington sat up.

"Why were you drooling?" Cam asks. Uh oh. Derrington didn't know that he had been drooling. "What's wrong with me!" he thinks out loud by accident.

"Huh?" they all ask is unison. Again!

"Never mind," he mumbles. What was wrong with him? He didn't act this way around Massie.

"Okay, so who's the girl?" Josh teases.

"Dylan," Derrington admits. They'd find out sooner or later anyways.

"Hey! Plovert! Kemp! Didn't you two go out with her and say that she was a total pig?" Josh laughs at the thought of watching Kemp and Plovert try to ditch Dylan at the party in seventh grade.

"Shut up Hotz!" Derrington shouts. "I respect Dylan and her eating habits."

"Yeah. Girls that eat are kinda cool," Jason points out. Where did he come from. Derrington didn't see him sit down. Then again, he was in a daze about Dylan for a while there.

"Yeah, but Dylan's mine. Clear?" Derrington was not about to let some new kid take her from him.

"Clear." Jason agrees.

_Good,_ Derrington thinks to himself. All he has to do is find a way to make Dylan like him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay okay. don't worry, Andrew is here. he will be in this chapter. also, thnx to all of u that reviewed!!! although I'd like more. oh! and I don't own The Clique. I forgot to say that at the beginning. **

**Westchester Mall**

**Saturday, September, 26, 3:16p.m.**

**Juicy Couture**

"Massie! Why are we in here?!"Alicia whines. "I really need to go to Ralph Lauren to pick out an ah-mazing outfit to wear to the soccer game on Wednesday!" Alicia wasn't kidding either. She wanted to look phenomenal at the game so Josh would notice her and forget about whatever issue he was having with her. He would remember that he and Alicia were meant for each other then everything would go back to normal.

"Because you got us those private dance lessons on Tuesdays and Thursdays for two weeks and I want to look good for those also," Massie declares, trying to make it clear for Alicia to drop the whining.

"Dancing should be about putting your soul into it," Alicia informs, folding her arms over her C-cups to show that she is being serious.

"Wow Alicia. That's deep," Claire raises her eyebrows in surprise.

"Thanks. Sometimes my true self comes out," Alicia exasperates. They all burst out in hysterics at that.

"These dance lessons better help me lose weight. I really am tired of being single," Dylan frowns but then puts her hand to her heart. "I just want to have a passionate, steady relationship," Dylan mocks Claire.

"Hey!" Claire glares at Dylan.

"Sorry. I just had to," Dylan giggle-admits.

"S'okay," Claire tries real hard to not laugh.

"You know, why did I come along?"" Kristen questions because there was no way she was going to give up soccer for cheerleading. Besides, she has soccer practice on Tuesday and Thursdays so she'd never be at dance practice.

"Cause once Claire picks out four outfits for me to buy for her, we can go shopping for outfits to wear to the soccer game," Massie answers, looking straight at Claire.

"Finally!" Alicia praises.

**Westchester Mall**

**September, 26, 5:49 p.m.**

**Marc Jacobs**

Claire was exhausted! Shopping is harder than you think but it's worth it when you go home satisfied. Claire had bought a total of six outfits, technically Massie did but you get the picture. Four of them are for the dance lessons and the other two are options for the soccer game.

"Okay, let's go. I'll call Isaac so we can all go home," Massie walks out of the store with six bags, three on each arm.

They all go outside and five minutes later the Range Rover pulls up. They all pile inside and ten minutes later it's only Massie and Claire left.

"Massie, you forgive me for inviting Jessica to sit with us yesterday. It was just for one day," Claire says innocently and wide-eyed.

"I forgive you. I'm sure she got the message through all of the death glares I gave her. Anyways, onto bigger matters, are you ready to rock Cam's heart with one of those outfits?" Massie asks, trying to nod her head like a rock star at the same time.

Claire giggles. "Yeah, he even gave me a note and candy hearts on Friday."

"That's what he wanted to talk to you about!" Massie smacks herself in the head as she just now realizes that. "Anyways, lemme see the note." Massie reaches for the note as Claire holds it just out of Massie's reach.

"Be very careful with it," Claire warns before handing it over.

Massie reads it out loud:

"Dear C,

I'm going to play my hardest at the game for you so that means you have to be there.

Love, C"

Claire grins. "Isn't he sweet? I can't believe we ever broke up."

"Me either. It's like he's Prince Charming and you're Cinderella," Massie says.

"And you were my evil stepsister," Claire jokes.

"Hey! We solved our differences," Massie laughs.

"Heh. Yeah. Well, we're home. I'll talk to you later," Claire gets out of the Range Rover and starts off towards the guest house.

"See ya!" Massie shouts before going the other direction to the estate.

**Guest House**

**September 26, 10:36 p.m.**

**Claire's Bedroom**

Right when Claire's head hit the pillows, she fell asleep. It's not like she has any worries that are worth tossing and turning about. She was just easily dreaming about her meet-up with Cam after his soccer game on Wednesday.

The dream:

_Claire is patiently waiting at the soccer field concession stand for Cam to meet up with her after the Tomahawks 6-2 win over Grayson Academy _(now you definitely know it's a dream).

"_Claire!" a warm, gentle voice calls out. Claire instantly turns around and is greeted by Cam. "I'm so glad you came to the game."_

"_Me too," she nods her head. "Did you hear me cheering for you?"_

"_Yup," he grins._

"_Even though Massie made us sit all the way at the top of the bleachers?" she questions, taking a few steps closer to Cam._

"_Even then," Cam confirms, his face really close to Claire's._

_They stare into each other's eyes when bam! Someone knocks into Claire, nearly knocking her to the ground._

"_Sorry. The guys were just messing around," a soft voice apologizes._

_Claire turns around and Whoa! He is hawt!_

At that comment, Claire jerks awake. Sure, it was just a dream but she wanted things to go back to normal and be perfect between her and Cam again.

"Just a dream, just a dream," Claire repeatedly tells herself, hoping that this dream won't come true.

**BOCD**

**Monday, September 28, 7:59a.m.**

**The Hallways**

"Kuh-laire! Why did you just break our walk?" Massie whisper-hisses. They were _supposed _to be walking to Boom Boom Pow by the Black Eyed Peas but thanks to a certain blonde, it's all messed up now. Massie sends death rays with her amber eyes to get an explanation out of Claire.

"I want to talk to Cam," Claire answers innocently, pointing to the soccer boys who were standing a few feet away.

"Point." Alicia raises her finger. "I have to talk to Josh. He's been distant lately and it's time to fix that."

"We can nawt do that," Massie pleads. Her day was not supposed to start like this.

"But the twins are with them and some of us need boyfriends," Kristen points to her and Dylan.

Massie looks over at the boys and sure enough the twins are with them. And so is Jessica! Gawd! Is there a minute of that girl's useless LBR life that she's not with them? Massie channels her inner alpha. It's show time. It's time to show Jessica who really rules here. "Let's go." And she begins to lead them to the boys.

"Hey Josh," Alicia chirps.

"Hey Alicia," Josh returns a little coldly. Massie turns around not wanting to see that. Besides, she'd hear Alicia complaining about it later.

"Hey Massie." Massie looks up and sees Jacob looking at her.

"Hey, I-"

"Hey Jacob. We're coming to your game on Wednesday," Dylan butts in. Normally Massie wouldn't mind because she has a boyfriend and Dylan is just desperate, but for some reason she rages with jealousy. She has Dempsey but he hardly talks to her now. She just needs someone to make Dempsey jealous and see what he's missing out on. And that person is currently talking to Dylan and-

"So you guys are going to the game?" Jessica asks, interrupting Massie's thoughts on how to get Dylan away from Jacob right now.

"Huh? Yeah, we are," Massie answers, not in her normal diss mode.

"That's good because now I don't have to sit alone and when Jason and Jacob ask why I wasn't cheering that much I won't have to lie," Jessica states, with a genuine smile. Massie looks at her skeptically when an idea hits her.

"Of course you can sit with us! In fact, why don't you sit with us at lunch today," Massie gushes. Massie needs something and Jessica has it. Besides, you're supposed to keep your friends close . . .

and your enemies closer.

**BOCD**

**Wednesday, September 30, 3:50 p.m.**

**Soccer Stadium Bleachers**

Kristen was waiting patiently for Massie, Alicia, and Claire to show up. Dylan had already arrived but she left a few minutes ago to get some water so that left Kristen to think about the last two days. Monday was okay. She got to talk to Jason a little bit and he really is a down to earth guy. But then Jessica sat with them at lunch again. And instead of Claire inviting her like she did on Friday, Massie did! Kristen thought that Massie absolutely hated that girl. Anyways, things started looking up on Tuesday. She got to talk to Jason even more since they have Algebra 1 together and at the end of that class she had his screen name and he had hers! Kristen is sure that she'll get Jason.

"Ugh! So anyways, let me finish my story," Dylan says as she sits back down and takes a sip of her drink.

Before Dylan had left she had been talking about how Massie was trying to take over at their dance practice. And according to Dylan, Massie doesn't know crap about dance.

"She moves me to the back! How will anyone see me?" Dylan whines.

"I don't know. Just don't worry about Massie right now. She's been acting weird lately," Kristen reassures.

"Ah-greed," Dylan confirms.

"Hey!" they hear Claire call from the top of the bleachers. Massie and Alicia are with her but as usual, they're trying to look superior to everyone. But then Kristen notices something unusual. Jessica is with them. _What the hell!_

"Hey!" Dylan calls back as they start to make their way down.

Alicia scrunches up her nose as she nears them. "Why are you sitting so close to the field?"

Massie answers for them. "So the boys see us," her voice oozing "duh!"

"Point."

"Guys, hurry up and sit down! The game's getting ready to begin!" Kristen urges.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire's eyes kept drifting off to this one Grayson Academy boy during the game. She didn't know why but this number ten kept catching her eye when he probably wasn't intending to. Today is supposed to be about her and Cam. Their big make-up! But fate must be telling her otherwise because she kept having these weird dreams. What could they mean?

"Kuh-laire! Cam is waving at you! Are you going to wave back or let him keep looking like an LBR?" Massie snaps.

"Oh, oops," Claire blushes deeply as she gives Cam a genuine smile and a small wave. He finally turns back around to listen to the coach. Apparently, it's halftime.

"I'm going to go get a water," Dylan states.

"Again? You've gotten three since the game has started," Kristen whines.

"Yeah, but it keeps me from eating," Dylan protests standing up, pulling Kristen up with her.

"Why do I have to go?" Kristen complains.

"Kris, chill. I just don't want to go by myself," Dylan explains.

"I'm coming along. I'm also getting thirsty," Alicia stands up and begins to walk away with them.

"So Kuh-laire, what's on your mind?" Massie asks.

"This boy keeps getting my attention," Claire says slowly. "But it's not Cam."

Massie squints her eyes, scrutinizing Claire. "Who exactly _is _getting your attention?" Massie demands.

"Number ten on the Grayson Academy team," Claire admits, looking at the ground.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie gasps loudly. "You can nawt go out with a Grayson Academy boy. It would be social suicide since he's from the enemy school."

"Why would it be social suicide?" a voice that's not Massie's or Claire's asks.

Claire whips her head around and comes face to face with Jessica. She had forgotten that Jessica was sitting with them.

"Why would it be social suicide?" Jessica asks again.

"Because he's from the enemy school and everyone knows that it's against the laws to date a rival," Massie clarifies nonchalantly.

"Oh," Claire and Jessica say at the same time.

But Claire couldn't just forget about that number ten. He's too _hawt_! Especially, from what Claire could see, his dark brown hair and his ah-mazing body are too perfect to ignore. So Claire tries to focus on Cam. Cam was getting back on defense when number ten drives past him. _Ugh!_ Claire thinks. Could he stay out of her sight for at least ten seconds?

Two minutes later Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia come back at the end of halftime. And fifteen more minutes later the game is over, the Tomahawks losing 11-4. Claire says goodbye to the others and heads off to the concession stand where she and Cam had decided to meet up.

Claire decides to get a flavored water while she waits so she orders it, reaches into her True Religion Jeans, borrowed from Massie, and pulls out some change. Two quarters, a nickel, and five pennies. _Dang it!_ Claire thinks, knowing that she's forty cents short.

"Here, let me pay," a sweet voice offers. Claire knows that it isn't Cam so she turns to her right to find out who it is and sees number ten from the Grayson Academy team!

He gives the person a dollar and then hands the water to Claire.

"Thanks," is all Claire utters. That's all she _could_ utter. She was star struck! This guy standing right in front of her was the guy that was in her dream! Dark brown hair that has bangs that almost fall in his eyes but it's shorter in the back, gorgeous intense aqua eyes, perfect pearl white teeth, nice tan, perfect body. Yup, this is the guy that was in her dream and that kept getting her attention during the game.

"I'm Andrew by the way," he says with a genuine smile.

"I'm Claire," she smiles back.

"So I take it you're a BOCD girl," Andrew says, looking into Claire's eyes.

"Yeah," Claire nods her head but then quickly stops. "Wait, is than an insult?"

"Oh, no! I just mean that you're nicer than Grayson Academy girls," he laughs.

Claire blushes. "Oookay. So you don't have a girlfriend?" It's okay to be curious, right?

"Nope. I'm single," he admits, then grins at her. "Are you?" he cocks an eyebrow.

Claire blushes even more. "Oh, well I-"

"Hey Andrew! Come here!" a few boys in Grayson Academy uniforms yell, waving Andrew over.

"It looks like my people need me," he jokes, punching Claire lightly on the shoulder. "But we should definitely keep in touch."

"Definitely," Claire agrees.

They exchange cell phone numbers before Andrew walks off to his friends.

"Hey Claire!" Claire knows that voice. Its Cam of course.

"Hey," she calls back softly, her mind still on Andrew.

She didn't know why. When she and Cam were together everyone had talked about how perfect they were together. But is it time for Claire to forget that and finally move on?

**soooo, what do ya think? remember to review and I'll update soon. my schedule is completely clear now so now more month long waits!**


	6. Chapter 5

**BOCD**

**Wednesday, September 30, 4:56 p.m.**

**Soccer Stadium Bleachers**

Dylan walks down with the rest of the PC, minus Claire who went to meet up with Cam, to talk to the soccer boys. The only reason she was going is to get to know Jacob more. His luscious black hair and piercing blue eyes are just too ah-dorable! She has to have him.

"Okay ladies, remember to act and be cool. No LBR moves," Massie warns before they step down onto the lush green soccer field.

They all go their separate ways so Dylan decides to strut towards Jacob. He was talking to Derrington who must have said something funny because he immediately busts out laughing.

"Hey guys. Nice game you played," Dylan greets them with.

"It would've been nice if we won," Derrington pouts, his puppy dog eyes still sparkling when he has a loss.

"Yeah, but still," Dylan says, looking at Jacob. He was searching the crowd. _Who could he be looking for?_ Dylan silently asks herself.

"We're just losers I guess," Derrington smiles.

It was time for another approach Dylan decides. She decides to drop the act and try to be herself.

"Losers," Dylan burps. Derrington bursts out in hysterics and high-fives Dylan while Jacob just looks at her with his eyebrows crunched together in confusion.

"Dylan! There you are. I've been looking for you," Massie suddenly appears at Dylan's side.

"You were?" Dylan asks. Doesn't Massie normally try to play it cool and not be too energetic in public? Her mood swings are really starting to freak Dylan out.

"Yeah. Oh! Jacob! Good game out there. Derrick, you could use a little help," Massie states. Dylan notices that Jacob lightens up at this.

"Thanks. I try my best. You know, it's not natural for people to be this good at sports," Jacob jokes looking straight at Massie.

Dylan fumes at this. Massie has led Jacob on and now he likes her so that just makes it even harder for Dylan to get him. "I'm going," Dylan mumbles before stomping away.

What Dylan didn't notice was that Derrington was following her.

"Hey Dylan, are you okay?" he asks, catching up to her side.

"I'll be fine," Dylan answers, sitting down on the bleachers once she reaches it.

"That's good. It looked like you were mad when you left," Derrington sits down next to her.

"Since when did you become so concerned about others feelings?" Dylan grins at him. But seriously, when did he become so sensitive?

"Hey! I can be a sensitive guy when I want to," Derrington looks at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"Massie never said that you were that type," Dylan states. Did he act different around Massie? Wait, why does Dylan even care?

"There's a lot that Massie doesn't know about me. Anyways, I hear that there's going to be a cheerleading team. Are you on it?" he asks, his eyebrows rise with a smirk on his flawless face.

Dylan blushes. "Yeah. The PC decided to go ahead and get some dance lessons before we hold tryouts, so you know, we have more experience when we start."

"That's a good idea. But wouldn't you want the whole team to have experience to so they won't mess up or drop you during a game?"

Did Derrington think that she is light enough to be thrown up into the air? This made Dylan's confidence rise. "You're right! Who's gonna catch me cause I don't want any no talent cheerleader to try?"

Derrington laughs. "Hey, I'll catch you if you want."

Dylan looks away. "But you have to play soccer games," Dylan says looking back at him.

"I'll quit soccer," he jokes.

"Sure you will," she plays along.

"Are you saying that I won't look good in a cheerleading uniform? I could _totally_ pull off a miniskirt," he says in a girly voice.

"Yeah, you _totally _could," Dylan grins. Derrington is a lot of fun to be around. But then again, she is sure that Jacob is too. But he likes Massie. _Oh well_, is all Dylan thinks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Massie let them all loose, Alicia went looking for Josh. Where could that Polo loving boy be? The soccer field wasn't too crowded so it wasn't hard for Alicia to search there. _No Josh there_, is all she thought. Maybe he went to get a snack so she started to make her way to the concession stand.

She sees his him a few feet from it and tries to walk faster.

"Hey Josh!" she calls out to him.

"Hey!" he calls back more sweetly this time. He must've forgiven Alicia for whatever it is that she did to him.

She finally reaches him and embraces him in a hug. When they pull away from each other she finds Jessica standing next to them.

"What are you looking at?" Alicia snaps at Jessica.

"Oh nothing. Just came to congratulate Josh on a good game," Jessica gives a small smile.

"Thanks Jessica," Josh smiles at her.

"I'm sure you guys will beat Grayson Academy next time," Jessica reassures.

Alicia scowls at Jessica but then quickly covers it up. She didn't want Josh to see her get in fight. It might make him mad at her again.

"Yeah. I'm sure you guys will definitely win next time," Alicia decides to join this conversation again.

"Thanks both of you but we need a miracle to do that," he looks at Jessica.

Alicia is confused. She and Josh are going out so why in the heck would he be looking at that?! Time to take action and get Josh's attention back on her.

"Don't doubt yourself. You guys are pretty good," Alicia nods her head.

Josh's gaze shifts back to her. Plan achieved.

"I guess. We just have to start playing like Beckham. That'll help us," Josh says.

Alicia doesn't really care who or what they play like, just as long as Josh stays hers. Alicia decides that another plan needs to be taken into action. Operation Destroy Jessica.

**Block Estate**

**September 30, 7:59 p.m.**

**Massie's Room**

After Massie ate dinner, she invited Claire over to help her pick out an outfit for school tomorrow. Yeah, she asked Kuh-laire of all people! But she needed someone to tell her if she looks great no matter. Also, Claire's fashion sense wasn't too bad lately. She still wore KEDS but whatever.

"Should I wear the green Marc Jacobs V-neck or the red DKNY exotic print shirt?" Massie asks, holding both of the shirts up on herself and looking in the full length mirror.

"Go with the red. It matches your skin tone better and honestly I like it better," Claire squints her eyes as she goes over her answer. "Yeah, definitely go with the red."

"And then I could wear my True Religion jeans with it and add the belt I got from Calvin Klein or should I . . ." Massie trails off but then quickly retrieves a white mini skirt that's lying on her closet floor. "I don't think I've worn this! I'll wear this with the shirt and I can pair it with that black leather belt and my gold Gucci pumps. I can accessorize later because I can do that on my own."

"Okay. So can I go home?" Claire asks.

"No. Not yet. You never told me what happened between you and Cam. So what did happen? Did you two get back together? I need details," Massie walks away from her closet and sits down on her floor.

"Um, well we didn't exactly get back together," Claire stares at the ground.

"Wait. You two didn't get back together?" Massie says, totally confused. She thought that Claire and Cam had resolved all of their problems and were back to normal.

"We, just um talked. That's all," Claire clarifies for Massie.

"So you're not together. Are you two going to get back together because I thought that you said you were," Massie squints her eyes, trying to get the story in line.

"I dunno," Claire shrugs, when all of a sudden her cell starts to buzz.

"I bet it's Cam texting you! I'll get it," Massie leaps towards the phone.

"Wait! Massie, just let me get it!" Claire yells beating Massie to the phone.

"Why? It's just Cam," Massie says, utterly confused. Why was Claire acting so weird?

"Yeah well, um, um. I don't want you to read our conversations. It violates my privacy," Claire mumbles, walking back to wear she was sitting on the ground.

"What? But I'm your BFF and BFFs tell each other _everything_," Massie glares at Claire while she reads the text. Without thinking Massie quickly jumps over to Claire and snatches the phone out of her hands.

"Massie!" Claire screeches. What is that girl hiding?

"Hey, who's Andrew?" Massie asks, looking at the text Claire had just received. Apparently it was from someone by the name of Andrew. Massie didn't know anyone named Andrew, so who is this kid?

"Just some boy that I met at the game," Claire finally looks up.

"Oh. Is he in our grade? Does he go to BOCD?" Massie questions.

"Um, he's in our grade but he doesn't go to BOCD," Claire looks back down.

"What school does he go to? And if he doesn't go to BOCD then why would he be at one of our soccer games?" Massie scrunches her eyebrows together. Claire's silent for a moment then Massie finally gets it.

"He goes to Grayson, doesn't he? It's probably that boy that kept catching your eye. That's why you and Cam aren't back together yet," and like that Massie answers her questions.

"Yeah, but he's sweet. And remember how many times Cam broke my heart? Maybe it's time that I move on," Claire looks serious. She can't be serious. She and Cam broke up all the time and they would always get back together.

"Sure Kuh-laire! There are a lot of sweet boys out there but he goes to the enemy school. Didn't I make it clear at the game that it's wrong to go out with someone from there?" Massie puts her hands on her hips.

All Claire does is shrug.

"Fine. Be that way. We will discuss this another time," Massie says before going back to her closet.

**Grayson Academy**

**Thursday, October 1, 7:57 a.m.**

**The Halls**

As you know, Andrew goes to Grayson Academy. He's always liked Grayson. Good sports teams and the classes are pretty easy so he always got straight A's on his report cards. Grayson is actually a nice school, too, and like BOCD it is co-ed. But it's always been co-ed so that's basically the only difference between the two schools. The only thing he doesn't like about the school is the fact that most of the girls are stuck up and worry too much about their appearance and who's on top. That's why Andrew is gracious that he met Claire. A nice, down to earth girl. Claire Lyons. She even was the star of a movie and she's still sweet. Andrew didn't care about if he was on top either, but since he's the best on the soccer team everyone thinks of him as The Master or Alpha or something. Honestly, he wouldn't mind being a nerd just as long as he had his awesome soccer skills.

"Nice game Andrew," his friend, Anthony says as he runs up to walk next to Andrew. Anthony had honey blonde hair with light green eyes and a nice built up tall body to go with it. Anthony also plays soccer but he's still not as good as Andrew.

"Thanks. But it was a pretty easy game 'cause we were playing BOCD," they both laugh. But it's true. Grayson hadn't been beat since 1998.

"Hey, guys! Wait up!" John, Andrew's other friend, yells as he runs to catch up. John has black hair with hazel eyes. He's about the same size as Andrew and also on the soccer team.

"Why are you so late?" Andrew asks as they reach his locker.

"Mrs. Good had to talk to me about not throwing a football in school. I mean, it was Tyler that hit her with it. And it was also her fault for walking in the line of the throw. Sometimes teachers are the dumb ones. And she gave me a D+ on the last test. I think she should reconsider that now," John states. Andrew shook his head. Sometimes he didn't understand that kid.

"Where is Tyler?" Anthony asks, looking around.

"Mrs. Good sent him to the office so the principal could go over the rules with him again," John leans against one of the green metal lockers.

Tyler is the last one of the main group. Andrew hung out with other guys but this is the main group. Tyler has short shaggy dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. Also the same size as Andrew but Tyler is way faster. Fastest on the team actually but Andrew is still the best player on the soccer team.

_Ring! _the bell sounds.

"I guess we better get to class," Andrew starts to walk off to first block.

A chorus of _yeah_ comes from the other guys and they all part their separate ways to class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrew tries his hardest pay attention in English. He doesn't normally day dream or doodle in class but his mind is on one thing and one thing only: Claire. Andrew slowly pulls out his cell phone. He did text in class sometimes because he'd always be one of the first to finish his class work so he'd just text his friends to stay occupied. He debated whether or not to text Claire. He didn't want to get her in trouble but he really wanted to talk to her. Just then his phone vibrates in his hands. He opens it finds a text from Claire.

**Claire: Ugh! World G is soooo boring!**

**Andrew: Well English isn't a joy ride either**

**Claire: LOL! well atleast you dont take fashion design 4 photography**

**Andrew: wut does fashion design hav 2 do with photography?**

**Claire: that's wut i say! my school is weird**

**Andrew: don't worry. grayson is probly just as bad (except in sports)**

**Claire: shut up we arent that bad**

**Andrew: surrre**

**Claire: uh huh. we r gonna beat u guys the next time we play**

**Andrew: wanna bet on it?**

**Claire: yeah**

**Andrew: if u guys beat us then i'll run round the soccer field without my shorts and shirt on**

**Claire: and wut do i do if u beat us**

Andrew thought about it for a second. Should he come on strong or hold back? Well, you never know if you never try.

**Andrew: then u hav 2 kiss me**

Andrew knows now that his team definitely has to win. But then again, he is sure that he'll get that kiss because look at how bad they beat BOCD last time.

Andrew waits for another second wondering if he made a wrong choice.

**Claire: deal**

**Andrew: k. its on now**

**Claire: it definitely is. well the teacher is staring at me now so ttyl**

**Andrew: bye**

Andrew grins to himself. _This is gonna be fun,_ he thinks to himself.

**BOCD**

**October 1, 11:57 p.m.**

**Green Café**

"So does he like blondes of brunettes?" Massie asks Jessica at lunch. Massie had been asking Jessica questions about Jacob for the last six minutes. Kristen had never seen Massie so desperate but then again, Massie didn't want to be embarrassed in public again by a boyfriend so she was probably just being sure that he likes her back before she makes a move. But wait. What about Dempsey? Kristen thought that he and Massie were still dating. Did they break up?

"He likes-" Jessica starts but is immediately cut off by Kristen.

"Massie, did you and Dempsey break up?" Kristen asks.

"No. We're still together. Why would we break up? We are perfect for each other," Massie replies.

"Then why have you been asking so many questions about Jacob?" Kristen squints her eyes in suspicion.

"Kristen, are you Claire's little brother Todd?" Massie sets up, with a serious look on her face.

"No." Kristen looks at the others for an explanation but she should have known what to expect.

"Then stop trying to be a snoop." Massie takes a piece of lint off of her shirt while Kristen rolls her eyes.

"Sorry," Kristen mumbles before taking a sip of her milk.

"Why has Massie been so nice to Jessica? She acts as if they're best friends," Dylan whispers.

"I don't know. But she must want something from her because why else would she want to hang out with Jessica," Kristen whispers back. Nothing against Jessica but Massie had acted like she wanted to kill that girl when they first met.

"It's Jacob that she wants," Dylan replies hastily. Kristen was thinking the same thing.

Alicia sits down next to Dylan with a groan. "Why is she sitting with us? Again!" Alicia whisper-whines. Apparently, whatever went down with Alicia, Josh, and Jessica made Alicia's hate for Jessica even higher than before. That girl better watch her back.

"I don't know. But we think that it's because she wants Jacob," Dylan explains.

"But she has Dempsey," Alicia hisses.

"Yeah, that's what we said too but something must be going on with them," Kristen says, pondering what really could be going on with Massie and Dempsey. Maybe it was the fact that Dempsey has been spending a lot of time with Layne but that's only for a project. Besides, he wouldn't fall for Layne. That would be an interesting couple if they went out. And not in a good way.

"Hey, guys," Claire says as she sits down.

"Hey Claire," they all echo back.

Massie instantly leans forward signaling for the others to do the same. _Gossip time_, Kristen thinks knowing that she doesn't have anything juicy. Unless, if she dished something on a PC member then she would definitely get a boatload.

"Hey, do I get points if I dish on a PC member?" Dylan asks.

"Hey! I was going to asks that," Kristen looks at Dylan. Who does she have gossip on?

"Yeah, sure," Massie replies nonchalantly.

"Well, Massie. I think that you have a major crush on Jacob," Dylan smirks at Massie.

"What! You're crazy! I have Dempsey," Massie tries to calm herself down.

Kristen knew it is time for answers. "Then why do you always flirt with him and why are you always asking Jessica questions about him?"

"Yeah. I didn't think that you would two-time Massie," Dylan mumbles. Kristen wasn't sure if Massie heard Dylan or not but she still looked shell-shocked.

"I'm just trying to find out if he's Dylan's type," Massie shoots at Dylan.

"Uh huh," Dylan replies.

"Why are you guys so skeptical all of a sudden? If anyone should be suspicious it should be me of you, Dylan. Talking and laughing with your best friend's exe is totally nawt an option," Massie glares at Dylan. Kristen watches with amusement. Massie and Dylan hadn't been as nice towards each other since Massie had started flirting with Jacob when she knew that Dylan liked him.

"You know what also isn't an option, Massie?" Alicia pipes in. "Flirting with your best friend's crush and also crushing on them when she called him."

"What? Don't worry Leesh. I never even talk with Josh," Massie looks at Alicia with a hint of confusion in her amber eyes.

"True. But you did with Jacob and that is _Dylan's_ crush. Oh, and tell your new BFF to stay away from Josh," Alicia folds her arms across her C-cups.

"What? Who's my new BFF? And like I said, I'm just making sure that Jacob's Dylan's type," Massie tries.

"You know who?" Kristen mumbles. She didn't want to get into the fight but she's just sort of mad that Massie's been dumping them for Jessica.

"Who?" Massie asks, keeping a straight face.

"Jessica," Dylan answers.

"Gawd Dylan! I'm just trying to be nice to her since she's new. That doesn't mean that we're best friends forever," Massie explains, and you could tell by her tone that she's very ah-nnoyed.

"Really?" Claire looks at Massie and then looks as if she's going to say something else but then just mumbles, "Never mind."

"Guys, if you want me to leave then just say so," Jessica begins to stand up.

"No Jessica. You may stay," Massie says, her amber eyes still locked on the others.

"Yes Jessica. Stay," Alicia says in a monotone voice.

Kristen thought that World War ІІІ was getting ready to begin when everyone at the table, minus Jessica, gets a text from Massie.

**Massie: EMERGENCY GLU MEETING AFTER SCHOOL!!!!!**

**Block Estate**

**October 1, 3:46p.m.**

**Massie's Room**

After 20 minutes of explaining why she was hanging out with Jessica so much, Massie felt exhausted! If they only had an ah-mazing mind like her then maybe they would have understood at first instead of attacking her at lunch today. Dang it is hard to be Alpha and have plans! Everyone thinks that you're going to leave them just because you find someone better than them. Jessica's okay. Better taste than Claire, acts like a girl unlike Dylan, doesn't have an annoying family like Kristen, and she's probably more loyal than Alicia. But since the PC recently solved all of their problems, Massie wants to give them another chance to show their loyalties and everything else that's important in a friendship to her. Plus, if Jessica learned to be more Alpha then she might take Massie down. That's why it's Massie's job to keep her in the dark, or at least try. Everyone was worshiping her for some reason. But eventually, Massie is going to take Jessica all the way down. And with that plan, she needs the PC.

"Oh," is all The PC muttered.

"You guys should've known that I wouldn't leave you all for her," Massie states matter-of-factly.

"I guess we just overreacted," Alicia giggle-admits.

"Yeah. Sorry for what I said and everything," Dylan apologizes.

"It's a good thing you came up with this plan. We don't want another Nina," Claire looks grateful.

"Yeah! That little maneater," Kristen laughs.

Massie just stood there, smiling. This is the way it's supposed to be. Them apologizing to her for freaking out, even though they were half-true on a few facts. But there was no way she was going to let them know that they called her bluff on a few things.

"Okay, so remember. Be nice to Jessica. This might even help our status," Massie realizes.

"How?" they all ask.

"We pick up the glamorous new girl but then dump her after awhile and they all see that we're unstoppable and envy us even more because they realize that no one is up to our superior level," Massie states.

"Oh! Massie, we have to get going! Dance practice," Alicia reminds her.

"Oh yeah! Ladies get dressed fast. We can nawt be late," Massie gets out her dance outfit and in ten minutes they're all on their way, except for Kristen, to Body Alive Dance Studio

**Told u that i'm back. and i'd like some more reviews so please review**


End file.
